memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Die Omega-Direktive
Die Voyager trifft auf ein Phänomen, welches den gesamten Delta-Quadranten gefährdet. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog Seven of Nine steht in ihrem Borg-Alkoven. Um 6:00 wird sie geweckt und beginnt den Tag mit einem persönlichen Logbucheintrag. thumb|Kal-toh - Harry ist am gewinnen Harry Kim spielt mit Tuvok Kal-toh im Kasino. Er glaubt sich einer Lösung nahe und will keine Tipps von Tuvok. Seven tritt ein und will wissen, ob Harry bereit ist. Dieser stellt fest, dass sie die ganze Nacht gespielt haben und er beinahe süchtig nach diesem Spiel ist. Tuvok weist ihn darauf hin, dass er seinen Pflichten nachkommen muss und er bereit ist die Aufgabe zu akzeptieren. Doch Harry ist dazu nicht bereit, er ist überzeugt Tuvok heute schlagen zu können. Während Harry überlegt, nimmt ihm Seven einfach das Stäbchen aus der Hand, legt es auf und – kal-toh! Dann fragt sie ihn, ob er jetzt bereit sei für die Arbeit. Im Gehen meint er zu Tuvok, dass er auch darauf gekommen wäre. Harry ist leicht genervt und will wissen, ob es etwas gibt, was die Borg nicht können. Seven erklärt, dass nur nützliche Informationen einer Spezies gespeichert werden. Auf seinen Gedanken hin gibt sie zu, das wohl intelligenteste menschliche Wesen zu sein, da das Kollektiv das nützliche Wissen aller Individuen speichert. Kim fragt ironisch, wofür sie dann ihn benötigt, im nächsten Moment wird das Schiff erschüttert. thumb|Omegawarnung auf allen Schirmen Da erzittert die ''Voyager'' und geht unter Warp. Als Tom Paris überprüfen will, warum, erscheint auf allen Bildschirmen das griechische Omega-Symbol und Commander Chakotays Zugangscode ist ungültig. Er will Harry informieren, damit dieser die Quelle ermittelt, doch in diesem Moment betritt Captain Janeway die Brücke und verkündet, dass sie sich darum kümmert. Sie gibt einige Daten ein und alles scheint wieder zu funktionieren. Sie befiehlt, dass alle Daten der Partikelwelle in ihr Büro überstellt werden und die Position gehalten werden muss, weitere Befehle werden folgen. Sie geht in ihr Büro und lässt alle irritiert zurück. Akt I: Die Direktive thumb|Seven weiß alles über Omega Captain Janeway verriegelt ihr Büro und nimmt Zugang auf die geschützte Datei Omega eins. Der Computer zeigt ihr den Punkt an, bei dem das Omegaphänomen in 1,2 Lichtjahren Entfernung erkannt worden ist und gibt die Anweisung die Omega-Direktive auszuführen. Sie schaut sich die Daten näher an. Commander Chakotay informiert die Crew, dass es eine streng geheime Mission ist und nur die notwendigsten Daten weitergegeben werden. B'Elanna Torres erhält Modifikationen für ein Multiphasenschild um den Warpkern. Sie hat diese Schildkonfiguration noch nie gesehen und will Simulationen durchführen. Jedoch stellt Chakotay klar, dass sie diese Modifikationen sofort umsetzen soll und bis um 11 Uhr fertig sein muss. Seven fragt, ob dies den Kern vor Subraumstrahlung schützen soll. Tom Paris soll wiederum ein Shuttle modifizieren. Chakotay kann darauf nicht antworten. Torres meint, dass es Gerüchte über eine Omega-Direktive gibt. Als Seven Omega hört, wird sie hellhörig. Chakotay meint, dass er auch neugierig ist, aber der Captain sich eindeutig ausgedrückt hat. Chakotay schickt Seven nun zu Janeway, doch diese hat dies schon erwartet. Bald betritt Seven Janeways Raum. Janeway will wissen, was Seven über die Omega-Direktive weiß und sie bestätigt, dass sie die gleichen Informationen wie der Captain hat, da bereits einzelne Sternenflotten-Captains assimiliert worden sind. Seven möchte wissen, ob sie beabsichtigt, die Direktive auszuführen, als der Captain mit Ja antwortet, will Seven ihr nicht helfen, das Molekül zu zerstören, denn es solle nutzbar gemacht werden. Sie erläutert die Methode der Borg, es zu stabilisieren. Sie konnten ein Omegamolekül für eine Trillionstel Sekunde stabil halten. Sie hatten jedoch nicht genug Boroniterz um es zu synthetisieren. Sie konnten allerdings ihre Theorien weiterentwickeln. Sie haben seither keine weitere Quelle dieses Erzes gefunden. Janeway bedauert das Scheitern und meint, dass sie Befehl hat Omega-Experimente zu beenden. Seven bezeichnet diese Befehle als Ergebnis der Ignoranz und der Angst der Sternenflotte. Jedoch meint Janeway, dass man manchmal die Angst respektieren sollte. Sie fragt nun nach den Opfern bei dem Experiment. Seven erwähnt, dass 29 Schiffe zerstört wurden und 600.000 Borg-Drohnen ums Leben kamen. Allerdings hält sie diese Verluste für irrelevant. Captain Janeway ist nicht bereit, das Risiko für ihr Leben und für die Stabilität des ganzen Quadranten einzugehen. Schließlich willigt Seven ein, zu helfen, denn es liegt ihr daran, Omega aus der Nähe zu sehen, denn für die Borg repräsentiert es die Vollkommenheit und diese gilt es zu verstehen. Janeway schickt Seven in den Frachtraum und verlangt in einer Stunde einen Bericht über alle ihre Kenntnisse. Bevor Seven geht, meint Janeway, dass sie nicht wusste, dass die Borg eine solche wissenschaftliche Neugier besitze. Diese meint jedoch, dass es weniger Neugier ist, als die Sehnsucht nach dem Omega-Molekül ist, da es für die Borg der Inbegriff der Perfektion ist. Akt II: Modifizierung der Direktive Auf der Krankenstation verlangt Captain Janeway vom Doktor etwas Arithrazin, worauf er fragt, ob sie durch eine Supernova spazieren möchte. Der Doktor meint, dass die Behandlung von einem Arzt überwacht werden muss. Nun setzt Janeway die medizinischen Protokolle außer Kraft und der Doktor synthetistiert das Arithrazin bis morgen. Er meint zu Janeway, dass er hofft, sie nicht das letzte Mal zu sehen. Im Frachtraum erklärt Seven Janeway, dass sie die Sensorlogbücher analysiert hat und die Explosion auf hunderte Omega-Moleküle hindeutet. Sie kann das Sternensystem nicht lokalisieren. Damit scheitert das Projekt einer Shuttlemission, die Captain Janeway und Seven alleine durchführen können. Janeway lässt die Daten nun in ihren Bereitschaftsraum transferieren und arbeitet dort weiter. Harry und Tuvok modifizieren einen Torpedo und Harry stellt sich viele Fragen. Tuvok lässt sich einen Phasenmodulator reichen und bereitet mit Kim eine gravimetrische Ladung vor. Er fragt, ob sie einen kleinen Planeten in die Luft jagen wollen, doch auch Tuvok hat keine Ahnung, was hier vorgeht. Der Sprengstoff sei kein Standardmodell und er fragt. Janeway kommt herein und lässt die Sprengkraft auf 80 Isoton erhöhen. Sobald Kim hier fertig ist, solle er sich bei Torres melden, um die Außenhülle zu verstärken. Dann verlässt der Captain wieder den Raum. Kim gibt auch noch einige Gerüchte und Theorien der Crew zum besten, wie das Fähnrich Hickman vermutet, dass Spezies 8472 wieder angreift. Kim hingegen denkt, dass ein Protostern vom Typ 6 da draußen ist und Janeway durch die Explosion einen Weg in den Alpha-Quadranten öffnen will und ihnen nichts sagt, um keine falschen Hoffnungen zu wecken. Doch Tuvok beteiligt sich nicht an den Spekulationen und bittet um einen Phasenmodulator, den Kim ihm dann gibt. thumb|Weitergabe geheimer Informationen Im Astrometrischen Labor sieht sich Janeway einige Daten an, als Chakotay hineinkommt und meldet, dass alles nach ihren Befehlen ausgeführt wurde. Captain Janeway informiert Chakotay so gut wie möglich und gibt ihm den Befehl, zu fliehen, wenn eine Subraumexplosion auf den Langstreckensensoren angezeigt wird. Er solle dann einfach Kurs auf den Alpha-Quadranten setzen und nicht zurückblicken. Doch Chakotay ist nicht bereit dies einfach so auszuführen. Er meint, dass diese Shuttlemission ihre Idee ist. Sie meint, dass sie die Direktive angesichts dieser Umstände abändern musste. Er redet ihr ins Gewissen, gibt zu bedenken, dass mehr Aussicht auf Erfolg besteht, wenn alle zusammenarbeiten. Janeway meint, dass Erkenntnisse über Omega die Voyager nicht verlassen dürfen und sie bereits in Situationen gerieten, wo feindliche Spezies Informationen entwedeten. Er schlägt vor, dass auf geheime Daten nur Führungsoffiziere Zugriff erlangen. Nach einigem Überlegen ist sie bereit, es so zu versuchen. Die Führungsoffiziere werden zusammengerufen, alle werden zum Schweigen verpflichtet und über die Direktive informiert. Im Alpha-Quadranten würde das Sternenflottenkommando ein Spezialistenteam herschicken, hier müssen sie sich mit Janeways Schulung und Sevens Kenntnissen von den Borg begnügen. Nur Captains und Flagoffiziere der Sternenflotte wurden über die Art dieser Gefahr informiert. Janeway geht nun zum Monitor und zeigt den Offizieren das Omega-Molekül. Es ist die mächtigste Substanz, deren Existenz bekannt ist. Ein einziges Omegamolekül enthält so viel Energie wie ein Warpkern. Eine kleine Kette könnte eine ganze Zivilisation versorgen. Dem Sternenflottenphysiker Dr. Ketteract gelang es, in einem geheimen Labor im Lantaru-Sektor ein einzelnes Omega-Molekül künstlich herzustellen, doch es existierte nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, bevor es sich destabilisierte. Ketteract, der hoffte eine unerschöpfliche Energiequelle zu finden, und 126 führende Wissenschaftler der Föderation wurden getötet. Rettungsteams, die versuchten an diesen Ort zu gelangen, berichteten von Subraumspalten, die sich über mehrere Lichtjahre erstreckten. Paris erwähnt, dass sich dort kein stabiles Warpfeld erzeugen lässt und man nur mit Impuls fliegen kann. Offiziell wird dies als natürliches Phänomen erklärt. Das Omega ist eine Substanz, die über eine so hohe Energie verfügt, dass von ihr der Subraum zerstört wird und bei einer Kettenreaktion ein ganzer Quadrant mit Subraumspalten verseucht wird. Ein Warpflug ist nicht mehr möglich. Raumfahrende Zivilisationen, wie sie sie kennen würden aufhören zu existieren. Der Doktor erkundigt sich, ob Omega hier entdeckt wurde, was Janeway bestätigt. Sie gibt Paris einen Kurs, dem er folgen wird. Sie stellt noch einmal klar, dass bei einer riesigen Omega-Explosion sie für immer die Fähigkeit verlieren auf Warp zu gehen. Dann machen sich die Offiziere an die Arbeit. Akt III: Ein Plan und eine Alternative thumb|Am Ort der Katastrophe Janeway begibt sich in den Frachtraum und verlangt einen Bericht. Seven hat eine Harmonikresonanzkammer entwickelt, nach dem Vorbild der Borg, um Omega einzudämmen und zu stabilisieren. Captain Janeway ist darüber nicht begeistert, denn Seven sollte an dem Torpedo arbeiten. Seven meint, dass der Torpedo möglicherweise nicht ausreichend ist. Es ist ihr aber gelungen, die Kammer so umzubauen, dass die interatomaren Bindungen von Omega aufgelöst werden können. Janeway meint, dass dies ihnen weiterhelfen kann. Der Captain hilft Seven auf deren „Bitte“ bei den Berechnungen und sie unterhalten sich nebenbei über Omega. Janeway erkundigt sich, wann die Borg Omega entdeckten. Vor 229 Jahren wurde Omega durch Assimilation von den Borg entdeckt und durch 13 Spezies bestätigt. Janeway ist über die Zahl von 13 Spezies erschrocken. Seven berichtet, dass es mit Spezies 262 begann. Diese war primitiv und erwähnte in ihren Überlieferungen eine Substanz, die den Himmel verbrennen konnte. Die Borg wurden neugierig, was sie zu Spezies 263 führte. Auch diese war primitiv und glaubte, dass es sich bei Omega um einen Blutstropfen ihres Schöpfers handelte. Janeway findet dies faszinierend. Seven stimmt ihr zu, meint aber, dass dies irrelevant sei. Sie folgten dieser Spur, bis sie eine Spezies assimilierten, die nützliche wissenschaftliche Daten besaß. Anschließend synthetisierten sie das Molekül. Janeway meint, dass Omega auch bei ihren Leuten Aufsehen erregte. In der Sternenflotte gibt es die Theorie, dass Omega für eine verschwindend geringe Zeitspanne in der Natur existierte und die primäre Quelle für den Urknall war. Seven tut dies als Schöpfungsmythos ab, doch der Captain macht sie darauf aufmerksam, dass die Überzeugung der Borg, dass Omega perfekt sei, auch schon eher einem Glauben gleicht, als einer Theorie. Chakotay ruft nun Janeway. Seven bekommt inzwischen die Aufsicht über den Bau der Kammer und kann über alle Ressourcen und das Personal verfügen. thumb|Bergung von Omega An der Quelle der Moleküle angekommen, wird eine Präwarpzivilisation auf dem äußersten Planeten eines Systems gefunden. Chakotay lokalisiert die Quelle von Omega jedoch im Inneren des Systems. Paris erklärt, dass der Subraum extrem beschädigt ist und sie nicht auf Warp gehen können. Tuvok ortet die Quelle von Omega auf einem Mond der M-Klasse. In der oberen Atmosphäre findet eine subnukleonische Reaktion statt, die von einem Bauwerk auf der Oberfläche auszugehen scheint. Kim kann mit den Sensoren die Atmosphäre durchdringen. Auf einem der Monde ist ein Bauwerk, es scheint die Quelle von Omega zu sein. Kim berichtet, dass das Gebiet von 300.000 Quadratkilometern zerstört wurde. Janeway lässt die Struktur scannen. Tuvok kann nicht feststellen, ob noch Omega-Moleküle existieren, da einige Sektionen des Außenpostens abgeschirmt sind. Kim ortet hingegen noch Lebenszeichen. Chakotay fragt, wie viele dort unten sind, doch Kim kann nur wage ein paar Dutzend schätzen. Er weist auch darauf hin, dass die Strahlungswerte in dem Gebäude extrem hoch sind. Captain Janeway stellt ein Außenteam zusammen und geht hinunter. Der Doktor soll alle vorsorglich mit Arithrazin behandeln und sich auf Strahlenverletzte vorbereiten. Außerdem beordert sie Tom Paris als Sanitäter ins Außenteam. Chakotay fragt den Captain, ob sie auch mitgeht, was diese bestätigt. Sie will jedoch eine Komverbindung zum Schiff offenhalten. Dann übergibt sie ihm das Kommando über die Brücke. Auf dem Planeten findet das Außenteam vier Verletzte. Während sich zwei Crewmitgleider um diese kümmern, scannt Janeway nach Omega, kann aber die Quelle nicht genau lokalisieren. Sie spricht daher den leitenden Wissenschaftler an und befragt ihn. Er berichtet, dass es einen Unfall gab und sie die Eindämmung verloren. Janeway fragt, ob etwas von der Substanz die Explosion überstanden hat. Einer der Wissenschaftler zeigt ihnen die primäre Testkammer, in der die Omega die Explosion überstanden hat. Janeway lässt dann die beiden Überlebenden direkt auf die Krankenstation beamen. Tuvok findet inzwischen den Eingang zur primären Testkammer. Das Duritanium ist geschmolzen. Daher müssen sie diese aufschneiden. Tuvok weist darauf hin, dass sie die Oberste Direktive verletzen, jedoch informiert ihn Janeway, dass diese für die Dauer dieser Mission aufgehoben sei. Als sie die Türe mit den Phasern aufgeschnitten haben, sehen sie Omega. Die Menge der Omega-Partikel würde ausreichen, um den Subraum des halben Quadranten auszulöschen und so Warp-Reisen unmöglich zu machen. Tuvok findet es bedauerlich, Omega nicht näher untersuchen zu können. Doch Captain Janeway ist der Meinung, dass es Grenzen gibt, die nicht überschritten werden sollen und hier ist solch eine Grenze – bei aller wissenschaftlicher Neugier. Seven teilt die Crew im Frachtraum nach einem kleinen Borg-Kollektiv ein und weist ihnen allen Nummern und spezifische Aufgaben zu. So schickt sie Crewman Dell als Three of Ten, die ionischen Druckverschlüsse an den Beobachtungsöffnungen zu kalibrieren. Neelix betritt bald den Frachtraum und bringt Kim weitere isolineare Prozessoren, die er installieren kann. Zuvor meint Kim, dass er noch die Energierelais installieren muss. Neelix fragt, ob dies eine kluge Idee sei, da dafür Fähnrich Wildman eingeteilt war. Kim bezeichnet dies als unnötig. Weil er Sevens Vorschriften missachtet kommt er mit ihr in Streit und wird degradiert von "Six of Ten" zu „Two of Ten“. Er soll nun die Kammer warten. Kim meint, dass die Borg keinen Wert auf den Rang legen, worauf Seven antwortet, dass sie ein nützliches Sternenflottenprotokoll adaptiert hat. Nun betritt auch Chakotay den Frachtraum und verlangt einen Bericht. Seven meint, dass die Crew richtig organisiert effektiv sein kann. Die Harmonikkammer werde in einer Stunde fertig sein. Außerdem erkundigt sie sich, ob es neue Daten von der Oberfläche gibt, was Chakotay jedoch verneint. Sie versuchen immer noch Zugang zur primären Testkammer zu erlangen. Außerdem berichtet er, dass der Doktor die Überlebenden auf der Krankenstation behandelt. Kim beschwert sich bei Chakotay über die Bienenkorbmentalität von Seven, aber ohne Erfolg – er solle sich anpassen. Auf der Krankenstation behandelt der Doktor die Überlebenden. Seven kommt auf die Krankenstation und will mit dem ranghöchsten Wissenschaftler sprechen. Widerwillig lässt der Doktor es zu, da der Mann kaum bei Bewusstsein ist. Allerdings will der Doktor bei der nächsten sozialen Lektion diplomatisches Feingefühl bei Verhandlungen einsetzen. Seven spricht kurz mit dem Wissenschaftler und erkundigt sich, wie viele Moleküle sie synthetisieren konnten. Er schätzt, dass es zwei Millionen Moleküle waren. Ihr Eindämmungsfeld hat eine Frequenz von 1,68 Terahertz. Sie berechneten die Eigenresonanz der Moleküle, um diese einzudämmen. Seven meint, dass dies zur Stabilisierung reichen hätte müssen. Jedoch tat es dies offensichtlich nicht. Sie bekommt wichtige Informationen von ihm und will ihre Technik adaptieren, erklärt ihm aber auch, dass die Moleküle vernichtet werden. Er ist verzweifelt, weil es die letzte Chance für sein Volk ist, da ihre Ressourcen praktisch null sind und die Zukunft seiner Spezies davon abhänge. Außerdem sei es sein Lebenswerk. Er meint, dass Rettungsschiffe unterwegs sind, die ihr Vorhaben verhindern wollen. Der Doktor wirft nun Seven aus der Krankenstation. Als der Mann zu ihr meint, dass sie nicht versteht, was Omega bedeutet, erklärt sie, dass sie Omega vollkommen versteht. Akt IV: Ausführung des Plans thumb|Seven beobachtet Omega Auf dem Planeten durchschneiden Tuvok und ein Ingenieur die äußere Versiegelung. Dann soll Tuvok die innere Versiegelung durchschneiden, was er allerdings nicht für empfehlenswert hält, da sie so das Eindämmungsfeld verletzten könnten. So nehmen sie die Verkleidung manuell ab und sehen die Omegamoleküle. Janeway scannt diese mit ihrem Tricorder und meint, dass hier genug Omega sei, um den Subraum des halben Quadranten zu vernichten. Tuvok will das Außenteam evakuieren und die Einrichtung mit einer gravimetrischen Ladung beschießen. Allerdings meint Janeway, dass dies nicht ausreichend sei. Stattdessen müssten sie ihre Borgoption wahrnehmen. Janeway schickt Dell aufs Schiff zurück, um Seven anzuweisen, die Harmonikkammer einsatzbereit zu machen. Tuvok meint, dass es bedauerlich sei, dass dieses Phänomen nicht genauer untersucht werden kann. Janeway hofft, dass sie diese Möglichkeit nie wieder erhalten. Tuvok bezeichnet dies als eigenartige Reaktion für eine Wissenschaftlerin. Der Captain erwidert, dass sie auch weiß, dass man manchmal zum Aufgeben gezwungen ist. Sie lässt Tuvok nochmals auf seinen Tricorder sehen und meint, dass Omega zu gefährlich sei. Sie will nicht den halben Quadranten aufs Spiel setzen, damit ihre Neugier befriedigt wird. Laut Janeway habe die letzte Grenze einige Linien, die nicht überschritten werden dürften und hier haben sie es mit einer solchen zu tun. Seven informiert Chakotay unterdessen, dass sie einen Weg gefunden hat Omega zu stabilisieren und sie zeigt es ihm. Da den Borg das Verfahren zur Eindämmung von Omega mithilfe von dessen Eigenresonanz nicht bekannt war, konnte sie es nun stabilisieren. Chakotay meint, dass dies nicht ihre Aufgabe war, doch Seven erklärt, dass dies immer noch eine Möglichkeit haben. Sie ist sich sicher, dass ihr Verfahren funktionieren wird. Seven präsentiert ihm eine Simulation, in der Omega durch seine Eigenresonanz eingedämmt wird. Er ist aber skeptisch und will es nicht aufgrund einer Simulation zulassen. Chakotay meint, dass sie ihre Forschungen fortsetzen solle. Jedoch meint Seven, dass seit neun Monaten Teil dieser Crew ist und niemals eine persönliche Bitte geäußert hat. Jetzt bittet sie ihn weiter machen zu dürfen. Chakotay will wissen, warum ihr dies so wichtig ist. Die Borg waren bestrebt, das Omega-Molekül, Partikel 010 um jeden Preis zu assimilieren, denn es ist Perfektion und funktioniert wie die Borg - unzählige Partikel funktionieren wie eins. Obwohl Seven nicht mehr Borg ist, ist ihr Bestreben nach Perfektion ungebrochen. Sie meint auch, dass Chakotay ein spiritueller Mann ist und fragt, was er tun würde, wenn er die Chance hätte seinen großen Manitu zu sehen. Als Chakotay antwortet, dass er diese Chance ergreifen würde, meint Seven, dass er sie versteht. Chakotay verspricht noch einmal mit Captain Janeway zu sprechen, hält den alten Befehl aber bis dahin aufrecht. Seven bedankt sich für diese Möglichkeit und Chakotay verlässt den Frachtraum. Inzwischen lässt Captain Janeway auf dem Planeten Tuvok die Musterverstärker auf ihre schmalste Einstellung einstellen. Sie werden diese Anlage mit einem gravimetrischen Torpedo anvisieren, falls der Transport fehlschlägt, wird dies ihre letzte Hoffnung sein. Chakotay ruft sie nun und meldet, dass zwei Schiffe auf Abfangkurs sich nähern. Laut Paris haben sie nur noch vier Minuten. Janeway lässt daher den Transport der Moleküle in die Harmonikkammer vorbereiten. Chakotay ruft Seven und informiert sie, dass sie das Projekt schnell durchführen müssen. Seven hält dies für nicht empfehlenswert und empfiehlt das Schiff bis auf 5000 Kilometer an die Oberfläche heranzufliegen. Paris weist daraufhin, dass dies sie direkt in die Atmosphäre führt und sie den thermalen Reaktionen ohne Schilde nicht lange standhalten können. Chakotay lässt dies durchführen und sie nähern sich bis auf 11000 Kilometer, 9000 Kilometer und Chakotay initiiert den Transport. Das Omega Partikel wird in die Kammer gebeamt und die Voyager flieht. Jedoch sind ihnen die Schiffe der Fremden dicht auf den Fersen. Akt V: Das Ende von Omega Chakotay berichtet Captain Janeway, dass sie auf eine Region des offnen Raums zufliegen, wo es keine Spuren einer Technologie oder von Raumschiffen gibt. Paris versucht den Vorsprung auf die fremden Schiffe zu halten, doch diese werden sie einholen, ehe sie die Subraumrisse verlassen. Janeway spekuliert darauf, dass die Fremden nicht auf sie feuern werden, solange sie Omega in ihrem Besitz haben. Captain Janeway wird von Chakotay über Sevens Bemühungen informiert. Janeway hielt diese Frage für geklärt, doch zeigte sie Chakotay eine Simulation. Daher begibt sie sich in den Frachtraum. Als sie im Frachtraum ankommt, sind bereits 11% vernichtet, aber Seven bittet wieder den Rest stabilisieren zu dürfen. Janeway weiß von ihrem Plan und meint, dass sie ihren Plan nicht ausführen kann. Sie will es vernichten, was Seven für töricht hält. Sie lässt Seven beiseite treten. Seven meint, dass sie es ohne Janeways Zustimmung hätte versuchen können, was sie jedoch mit Rücksicht auf ihre Kommandostruktur nicht tat. Janeway meint, dass sie die Sicherheit des Quadranten dafür nicht aufs Spiel setzen kann. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch gibt Seven nach und arbeitet an der Zerstörung weiter. Sie sind bei 18 %. Wenn sie die Harmonikresonanz erhöht, würde dies die Kammer zerreißen. Dadurch würden 40-50 % der Moleküle zerstört. Janeway hält dies für ausreichend und meint, dass ihr Torpedo den Rest erledigen kann. Daher ruft sie Chakotay und lässt Deck 4 evakuieren. Außerdem soll er Notkraftfelder um Frachtraum 2 errichten und befiehlt Tuvok zu feuern, sobald die Harmonikkammer abgeworfen wird. Seven stellt inzwischen die Harmonikresonanz auf Maximum. Die fremden Schiffe versuchen die Voyager mit einem Trakotrstrahl zu erfassen, was Tuvok mit einer Remodulation der Schilde kompensiert. Nun ruft sie der fremde Captain und behauptet, dass sie ihre Leute entführt und ihre Technologie gestohlen hätten. Er fordert sie auf ihren Antrieb zu deaktivieren und will an Bord kommen. Chakotay erklärt, dass ihre Leute hier medizinisch behandelt werden, aber sie die Moleküle behalten. Der Captain will die Moleküle lieber zerstören, als sie ihm zu überlassen. Er verlangt die Übergabe, was Chakotay jedoch für unmöglich hält. Die fremden Schiffe eröffnen das Feuer und die Schilde fallen auf 10 %. Chakotay befiehlt nun ein Ausweichmanöver und Paris soll versuchen sie abzuhängen. Seven bringt die Harmonikresonanz auf Maximum und berichtet, dass noch 80 % der Moleküle existieren. Inzwischen wird das Schiff erschüttert und Janeway meint, dass sie die Moleküle auf 60 % bringen müssen. Sie weist darauf hin, dass durch einen Treffer in der Kammer eine Kettenreaktion ausgelöst werden würde. Als 72% der Moleküle zerstört wurden, beginnt der Dekompressioncountdown des Frachtraums. Doch gerade in diesem Moment stabilisiert sich das Omega-Partikel und Seven schaut fasziniert zu. Janeway zieht Seven mit und die beiden verlassen den Frachtraum im letzten Moment, bevor dieser dekomprimiert wird. Chakotay erkundigt sich bei Paris, ob sie hinter den Subraumfeldern sind. Er befiehlt nun Maximumwarp in zehn Sekunden. Mit einem gravimetrischen Torpedo wird die Gefahr eliminiert und das Schiff geht auf Warp. Als Janeway und Seven auf die Brücke kommen, meldet Paris, dass sie mit Warp 1 fliegen und die fremden Schiffe sie nicht mehr verfolgen. Laut Tuvok ist kein Omega-Partikel mehr vorhanden und Janeway meint, dass sie ihre Mission erfüllt haben. thumb|Seven erforscht ihre Erfahrungen Seven sieht zu einem Kreuz hoch, als Captain Janeway sie anspricht, dass Leonardo da Vinci keine Besucher nach Mitternacht mag und sie sich schon fragte, wer ihr Programm laufen ließ. Seven hat es gemerkt und ihn deaktiviert. Sie meint, dass sie die religiösen Komponenten dieser Simulation studiert hat. Sie möchte besser verstehen, was sie empfunden hat, als sie plötzlich das stabile Omega gesehen hat. Da die Daten nicht eindeutig geklärt haben, wieso sich Omega plötzlich stabilisierte, meint Janeway, dass es nur eine chaotische Anomalie war. Seven meint jedoch, dass sie für 3,2 Sekunden die Perfektion sah und sie ein eigenartiges Gefühl verspürte. Sie hatte das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden, während sie das Omega-Molekül beobachtete. Sie setzt sich zu Janeway ans Feuer. Sie macht sich Gedanken, ob es falsch war, die Mythologie, die solche Momente der Klarheit vielleicht erklären soll, als trivial einzustufen. Captain Janeway meint, sie habe wohl gerade ihre erste spirituelle Erfahrung gemacht. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen thumb|Die Titeleinblendung In ihrem Logbucheintrag gibt Seven of Nine die Sternzeit mit 15781.2 an, obwohl diese eigentlich 51781.2 lauten müsste. Ein weiterer Synchronisationsfehler macht aus dem originalen one trillionth of a nanosecond in der deutschen Version eine Trillionstel Nanosekunde, obgleich es Billionstel hätte heißen müssen. Im Buch Der Dunkle Plan wird die Zerstörung eines Labors durch Omega beschrieben und wie Captain Kirk die weitere Ausbreitung der Zerstörung des Subraumes verhindert. Es kommt durch die Zerstörung des Subraums zu der in der Folge erwähnten warpfreien Zone im Lantaru-Sektor. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:The Omega Directive (episode) es:The Omega Directive fr:The Omega Directive (épisode) ja:VOY:戦慄！オメガ破壊指令 nl:The Omega Directive Omega Direktive, Die